Complications
by fanseries
Summary: Une suite a ma fic "distute", entre Cuddy et House, rien n'est jamais simple
1. Chapter 1

_Salus, tout le monde, comme je vous l'avez dit j'avais prévus de faire une suite a ma fic "Distute". voila, j'ai enffin trouver l'imspiration _

_vous allez surement vous demender ou est le rapport au début mais pas de panique, sa va arriver dans les prochains chapitre _

bonne lecture

* * *

Complication

La voiture filait à travers la ville, les lumières des réverbères pour seul témoin, le docteur Lisa Cuddy rentrait chez elle. Elle soupira et réprima une grimace en sentant une douleur poindre à la base de sa nuque. La journée avait était éprouvante, premièrement, elle s'était réveillée en retard après avoir passé une nuit agitée, deuxièmement, elle avait eu le plaisir de découvrir en arrivant à l'Hospital qu'une canalisation s'était rompu dans les cuisines, elle avait donc du trouver une solution pour réparer mais aussi pour nourrir les patients. Vers les dix heures du matin, elle avait espéré pouvoir prendre son premier café de la journée mais un de cet investisseur les plus généreux l'avait appelé et insister pour la rencontrer. Finalement, sur les coups de trois heures de l'après-midi, elle avait enfin pu s'enfermer dans son bureau pour y trouver une pile de dossiers si haute qu'elle menaçait de tomber du bureau.

Lisa sortit de ses réflexions en entamant le dernier virage avant d'arriver dans sa rue. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée et éteignit le moteur sans pour autant sortir de la voiture. Elle posât son front sur le volant et inspira profondément « une journée normale en somme » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se redressa brusquement en croyant entendre un bruit de moto non loin, elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis soupira

- Tu deviens folle ma pauvre. Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Elle frissonna sous son manteau et se hâta d'atteindre le perron, elle plongeât la main dans son sac a la recherche de ces clefs mais ne les trouva pas.

Elle retourna à sa voiture et fouilla frénétiquement l'habitacle, en vain.

- Et merde. Cracha-t-elle en calcant la porte

- Des grossièretés de votre part, sa m'étonne

Cuddy se figeât, cette voix, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il était à un séminaire sur les maladies infectieuses avec Wilson et ne rentrait que demain.

Doucement, elle pivota sur ses talons et fit face à l'homme devant elle. Grand, brun, il portait une chemise et un pantalon et ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, le regard de Lisa dévia vers la canne en bois qui l'aidait à maintenir son équilibre

- House !? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes la ?

House grimaça

- Je pars pendant plus de quinze jours et c'est comme sa que vous m'acculiez ?

- M…Mais vous deviez arriver demain. Bafouille Cuddy

House s'approcha d'elle

- J'ai décidais de revenir plutôt, je voulais pas être en retard pour venir travailler demain matin

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea

- Vous êtes sur que sa va ? lui demanda-t-elle

House grimaça encore

- Mais non, je vous fais marcher, j'avais une call girl de prévu ce soir et s'était trop tard pour annuler

Cuddy leva les yeux aux ciels

- Vous êtes impossible House. Déclara-t-elle

- Peut-être, en attendant s'est pas moi qui suis à la porte de chez moi. Répliqua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis à la porte ? demanda-t-elle

House eu un rire ironique

- Par ce que si se n'était pas le cas, vous ne resteriez pas dehors a vous papoter avec le plus impossible de vos employer

Il s'était encore rapprocher en disant ses mots et Cuddy senti son cœur s'emballer, elle ce forçat a ne rien laissé paraître

- Je ne PAPOTE pas avec vous, mais vous avez raison sur un point je ne vais pas rester ici avec vous

Elle se retourna pour partir quant il l'appelât

- Cuddy !

- Quoi encore ?

Il se penchât sur le bitume et ramassa quelque chose

- Sa serais plus facile avec ça non ?

Cuddy reconnu ses clefs dans la main de House « quelle idiote » elle n'avait même pas penser qu'elles avaient pu tomber tout simplement

Elle fondit sur House pour les lui prendre mais il les cachât derrière sont dos

- House ! Donnez-moi ses clefs ? ordonna-t-elle

- Non

Cuddy soupira et planta ses yeux dans ceux océan du médecin

- Donnez-moi ses clefs sinon je vous rajoute 5 heures de consultations en plus.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants

- Non

Cuddy sentit poindre en elle une vague de colère, elle venait de passer une journée épuisante, elle avait froid, faim et elle aurait tué pour une douche.

- Sa suffit maintenant, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? lui hurla t telle dessus

Le sourire d'House s'effaça immédiatement

- je veux rentrer avec vous

Le cœur de Cuddy fit une embardée et elle sentit son corps se tendre comme un arc « non, pas encore » elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passerait si elle le faisait rentrer, a cette penser, une boule d'appréhension ce format dans son estomac. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait résister à la tentation

- Alors ?

La voix d'House semblait soudain si proche d'elle, un frisson la parcouru

- Et la call girl ?

_Alors ? qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette suite ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a tous je part en vacanse pour une semaine demain et avant j'avais envie de vous offrir un cadeau, le deuxiéme chapitre de cette fic, alors voila. _

_j'ai oublier de dire que Docteur House ne n'était pas a moi. je ne gagne pas d'argent et je fais sa pour m'amuser et aussi car j'ai une immagination débordante _

_je remerci tous les lecteurs qui me laiise des reviews et ma béta sans laquelle ils aurait des tas de fautes dans cette fic _

Chapitre 2

La pièce était sombre et froide mais Cuddy n'alluma pas la lumière pour autant, elle avança dans le salon et balança son sac sur le canapé, elle l'entendit entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour House, elle se dirigea ver la chaîne hi-fi, elle enclencha la lecture du CD et les premières notes de piano envahirent le salon, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux les ressentir.

Quant elle les rouvrit, elle rencontra aussitôt le regard d'House, il la détaillait attentivement, elle sentit son regard brûlant coulait sur elle et son estomac se serra. Elle le vit se rapprocher doucement d'elle, les battements de son cœur se firent anarchiques en même temps que sa respiration « comment c'est possible qu'il me fasse cet effet alors qu'il ne ma même pas encore toucher »

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle décida de se soustraire à ce regard océan.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrer et retira son manteau qu'elle et le mit sur le crochet.

- Pourquoi ?

La question la surpris au plus au point

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers House

- Vous auriez pu me rembarrer, me hurlez dessus, pourquoi vous m'avez laissez entrer ?

Cuddy soupira, il fallait toujours une raison avec lui, un moment elle pensa à esquivé la question mais finalement elle décida de lui dire la vérité

- J'en avais envie

House leva un sourcil puis se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, elle voulut reculer mais se retrouva bloquée par la porte d'entrée, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du diagnosticien, il plaça ses mains de chaque coter de son visage a encra son regard dans celui de Cuddy, elle s'y plongeât, s'y noyant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans un mouvement d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, il passa une main sur sa joue. Elle frissonna de la tête au pied et il continua son exploration dans le cou de la jeune femme, Cuddy ferma les yeux rien ne contait plus pour elle a cet instant que cette main sur sa peau.

- Tu sais comment sa va se terminer ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Cuddy hocha la tête, bien sur qu'elle savait, ils allaient faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, il repartirait aussitôt ses forces revenues, la laissant tout seul se morfonde. Puis ils iraient travailler, il continuera à la fair tourner en bourrique, elle continuera à l'emmerder. En gros, rien ne changerait

Il lui donnait le choix, le choix de refuser ou d'accepter. Refuser et se coucher en pensant à tout ce que sa vie était vide ou bien accepter et se laisser complètement aller, oublier tous quelques minutes.

- Oui, je sais

A peine avait-elle prononcée ses mots qu'elle sentit une main s'immiscer sous son tee-shirt, elle frissonna de tout son être quant la main chaude d'House entra en contact avec sa peau satinée, elle se colla contre lui, il émit un grognement et remonta sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, il redessina avec son doigt les contours de son soutien gorge.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux « pourquoi est-il si attentionné ? C'est House, il ne devrait pas être si prévenant » une larme coula sur sa joue.

House s'écarta d'elle et la regarda « merde » elle savait qu'il détestait être confronté aux sentiments des autres, qu'il en avait peur, elle retint sa respiration, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il voyait dans ses yeux autres choses que du désir, il prendrait la fuite.

Quant elle le senti se séparer d'elle, elle voulut hurler, lui hurler de rester, qu'elle avait réagit de façon humaine mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, immobile, elle attendit qu'il lui demande de se pousser pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Quant prit la parole elle ne s'attendait pas a ça

- Je vous rappelle que je suis handicapé alors sa serait beaucoup plus facile dans un lit

Elle le dévisageât, était-il sérieux ? Etait-il possible qu'il n'est rien vu ? non, il avait vu mais il acceptait, il acceptait sa réaction comme elle acceptait de tout oublier des le moment de magie passé

Doucement, elle le précéda dans la chambre. Ce soir elle ne serait ni Cuddy la directrice de l'Hospital, ni la Cuddy sérieuse que ses parents connaissait, non, ce soir elle serait Cuddy la femme, la femme explosive et passionner que seul House pouvait voir dans le noir de la nuit.

_si l'envie vous en dit, laisser moi une reviews pas seulement car sa fait plaisird mais aussi car pour un auteur de fanfic, s'est le seul noyen de savoir se qu'il vaut et de savoir se qu'il doit faire pour s'amméliorer _

_je reprend les cours bientot et je ne sais pas du tout quant je pourais poster la suite _

_bis a plus _


	3. Chapter 3

_me revoila. de retour j'éspére que votre rentrer s'est bien passer, pour ma part, j'ai un emploie du temp asser charger mais je vais esayer de libérer quelques heures pour comtinuer a écrire pendant la pose du midi, les heures de permes, les cours ( non je rigole quoique ) _

_en attendant, voila le troisiéme chapitre de "Complication" _

Chapitre 3

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la piéce, forçant Cuddy a ouvrir les yeux, elle soupira et se tourna ver le réveil matin posé sur la table de chevet, juste a coter du dernier livre de Meg Cabot.

Son regard tombât ensuite sur la place vide et froide a coté d'elle, une vague de tristesse l'envahie « allons, ressaisis-toi ! Tu savais bien qu'il partirait, il ne reste jamais » pourtant Cuddy avait espérée. Refoulant loin dans son esprit ce sentiment de honte et de solitude qui s'emparaient d'elle, elle se leva et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, elle entra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau, peu a peu, les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, elle sentait encore les mains de House partout à la fois sur son corps, elle sentait encore les sillons brûlant de ces lèvres dans son cou, jamais il ne l'embrassé jamais sur la bouche comme si le fait de l'embrasser ainsi voulait dire plus.

Elle repensa à ce jour peu après sa fausse couche, ils étaient rester bloquer dans un ascenseur. La, il l'avait embrassée, un vrai baiser de ce qu'on donne à une personne que l'on aime et pas seulement que l'on désir.

Cuddy secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle devait remettre son costume de directrice stricte et insubmersible, elle devait oublier que cette nuit, elle c'était totalement abandonnée aux caresses d'un de ces employer ne souhaitant rien d'autres que de sentir son corps frémir et tremblait, oublier c'était devenu son mot d'ordre « très bien, je vais oublier » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la douche, un coup d'oeil a la pendule lui appris qu'il ne lui restait que le temps de s'habiliter si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle sourit en se disant qu'House lui, ne se ferait jamais ce genre de mauvais sang, elle était d'ailleurs presque sur de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui « s'est sûrement mieux comme ça »

Elle s'habilla et sorti de chez elle sans prendre de petit déjeuner faisant fit de son estomac qui lui hurlait famine et du fait que la portière de sa voiture lui semblait soudain très lourde.

Elle fit le trajet jusqu'à l'Hospital et pénétra dans le hall. A peine Eu-t-elle mis un pied a l'intérieur de son bureau que son assistante frappa à la porte, elle soupira et ouvrit la porte

- bonjour Candy

- bonjour Docteur Cuddy

- entrer

la jeune femme entra et Cuddy s'assis derrière son bureau

- Je vous écoute, de quoi s'ajit-il ?

- De monsieur Herbart

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un ex patient du docteur House madame

Cuddy se raidit, il n'y avait pas des tas de raison qui pouvait pousser un ex patient d'House a faire parler de lui après sa sortit soit-il était à nouveau malade, soit-il voulait porter plainte. Cuddy avait un peu honte de souhaitait activement que ce soit la première possibilité

- Que veut-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il dit qu'il ne parlera qu'au docteur House

Cuddy soupira la journée promettait d'être longue et pénible. Elle levât la tête vers Candy

- Merci de m'avoir prévenus, vous savez si le docteur House et dégât arriver ?

- Je ne crois pas madame

Cuddy sourit tristement, se n'était pas juste, il la faisait tourner en bourrique et était insupportable avec ses patients et après s'était sur elle que sa retombait.

- Madame ?

Elle sursauta et se rendit compte que Candy était toujours la à attendre

- Désolé, vous avez autres choses pour moi ?

La jeune femme lui donna quelques dossiers, et ses messages.

- Oh, il y a aussi un certain monsieur Lemberg qui a appelé, il voudrait que vous le rappeliez

Lisa chercha dans sa mémoire, ce non lui rappeler vaguement quelques chose. « Ah oui !! j'ai déjeuné avec lui il y a déjà quelques semaines de ça » se souvint-elle

- Merci, vous pouvez y aller. Déclara-t-elle à son assistante

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce et Cuddy se laissât aller sur son fauteuil, un instant elle pensa à s'en allé, a s'enfuir loin d'ici, ne rien emporter aller quelques part sur la plage et se reposer dans un petit hôtel qui aurait les pieds dans l'eau.

« Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre, ; Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner, tu as travaillé trop dur pour t'enfuir maintenant » elle soupira et se releva, elle devait écouter sa raison laisser ses rêves enfouit très profond dans son esprit. Elle attrapa son biper qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture.

Elle sortit de son bureau

- Je vais voir le docteur Wilson. Lança-t-elle à son assistante en sortant

Une nouvelle journée de directrice l'attendait et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de courir après House dans tout l'Hospital. Pas le temps et pas la force

_Alors ? vous aimez toujours ? la suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine _

_bis a tous et merci de me lire _


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut a tous, je vous est un pau délésser ces derniers temps et je suis désoler, bon voila la quatriéme partie de cette fic. Je peut vous dire que l'écrire na pas était une mince affaire loin de la _

_j'éspére que sa vous plairas _

_je tient aussi a remércier trés fort ma béta-reader qui ma aider a me sortir d'une situation que je croyait bloquer comme quoi des fois il suffit d'un regard exterieur pour tous arranger _

Chapitre 4

Cuddy referma la porte du docteur Wilson avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas a affronté House aujourd'hui. Elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait midi et demi, elle avait encore pas mal de chose a réglé avant de pouvoir penser aller déjeuner. Elle se mit en route vers son bureau « Wilson a fait une drôle de tête quant je lui ait demander de parler a House de ce patient » elle sourit, le pauvre aller devoir batailler dur pour convaincre House de rencontrer à nouveau ce monsieur Herbart.. La jeune femme décida de travailler encore un peu avant d'aller déjeuner, elle passa voir quelques patients, signa quelques demande de congé et passa voir dans les cuisines si le réparateur était bien passé comme prévu.

Elle apprit que tout était réglé « cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si longue que ça finalement ».

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle sortit de l'Hôpital pour aller déjeuner

- Je ne pensé pas que vous vous dégonfleriez si vite

Cuddy stoppa net, son corps se tendit comme un arc et elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à House, il semblait parfaitement reposer et calme « forcément, il ne doit pas diriger un hôpital lui ! »

- House, s'est gentil a vous de venir dire bonjour a ceux qui travaillent je commençais à me dire que j'allais peut-être envoyer Cameron, Forman et Chase en pension dans un autre service le temps histoire qu'ils aient quelques chose a faire. Lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique

House fit semblant, de s'offusquer

- Oh les pauvres petits, je pensais qu'ils étaient près a vivre sans moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'ils dépendaient autant de moi, surtout Cameron, elle est encore si naïve.

- Cuddy soupira face au comportement puéril du médecin et leva les yeux aux ciels « moi qui ne voulais pas me confronter à lui aujourd'hui, c'est rater »

- Alors ?

Elle regarda a nouveau House qui la fixait intensément, elle retint un frisson, elle savait bien qu'il attendait une réponse a sa première question.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de gagner du temps

- Vous le savez très bien. Pourquoi vous vous êtes dégonfler !Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Cuddy, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discutions

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Déclara-t-elle

- Ah oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant. Vous auriez pu venir vous-même me dire que Herbart voulait me voir, au lieu de ça, vous avez refilé le bébé a Wilson

Il s'était arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle força sa voix à rester neutre

- J'ai pensé que Wilson saurait mieux que moi vous convaincre, je me suis dit que vous l'écouteriez. Mais je me suis tromper, j'avais oubliée que vous n'écoutiez jamais personnes a part vous-même. Lança Cuddy qui commencer à s'énerver

House sourit et Cuddy voulu se taper la tête, il avait encore réussi à l'énerver, il était la depuis seulement 3 minutes mais déjà elle aurait voulu il sautait à la gorge et l'étriper.

- Je ne vous crois pas. déclara House au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- Vous n'avez pas été voir Wilson car ces mes amis, vous avez été le voir car vous ne vouliez pas me voir, vous refoulez si profondément ce qui ce passe entre nous que le simple fait de me voir vous donne des bouffées d'angoisse.

Il était si prés qu'il avait murmuré ses paroles

Cuddy senti toute sa colère se rependre dans son corps pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Elle ne faisait que ce protéger. Elle craqua et hurla de toutes ces forces

- Oui, s'est vrai, je n'avais aucune envie de vous parler de vous voir ou même d'entendre prononcer votre non. Je n'avais aucune envie de courir après vous dans tout l'Hôpital pour vous dire quelques chose qui de toute façon vous passe au-dessus de la tête, j'en ais plus que marre de ce petit jeu, vous prenez peut-être plaisir quand je vous hurle dessus mais moi non, sa m'épuise, vous me pomper mon énergie House. Une énergie dont j'ai besoin, je dirige un hospital au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier, vous n'êtes pas le nombril du monde.

Elle inspira avant de continuer.

- Et pour ce que ce passe entre nous, je vais vous dire, il n'y a rien, vous me prenez et vous me jetez comme un vulgaire mouchoir usager et sa m'ait insupportable. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, rencontrer ce patient, ignorer le j'en ais rien a faire, tout ce que je vous demande s'est de rester éloignez de moi.

Cuddy se tu, tout son corps était tendu et elle était au bord des larmes, elle tourna les talons et parti sans un regard pour diagnosticien.

Cuddy s'engouffra dans sa voiture et claqua la portière, elle essayât de reprendre une respiration normale et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. D'une main tremblante elle sortit ses clefs de son sac et démarra le moteur « je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir folle si je continue comme ça » pensa-t-elle en engagent sa voiture « pourquoi est ce que ma vie est si compliquée ? » C'était vrai quoi, elle était jeune et belle, elle avait réussit sa vie professionnelle mais sentimentalement, s'était le cahot. Elle n'était ni mariée ni fiancée, tous les hommes qu'elles rencontraient prenaient la fuite aux bouts de quelques semaines, elle était seule. La jeune femme eu les larmes aux yeux en passant a cette enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Elle était belle et bien seule. « Ah non j'oublier cette pseudo relation » pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Sa relation avec House, pouvait t'on déssament parler de relation ? C'était plutôt une sorte d'exutoire, ils voulaient tous les deux oublier leurs vies respectives mais Cuddy avait décidé que sa ne lui convenait plus.

Elle voulait une vie, une vraie avec un mari des enfants un chien et une maison en banlieue. « Tous ce que je n'aurais jamais » sa vue se brouilla entièrement et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne vit pas le feu passait au rouge et elle ne vit pas non plus la voiture arrivée par la droite venir la percuter de plein fouet.

_Voila, c'était le quatriéme chapitre, j'éspére que sa vous plais toujours. laissez moi quelques reviews_

_a plus _


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde, je poste le 6 éme chapitre de ma fics ce soir. je remércie ma béta qui ma bien aider et j'éspére que sa vous plairas _

Chapitre 5

Avachit dans son siége, House jouait nonchalamment avec sa balle en mousse, il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau blanc dans l'autre pièce et soupira, aucun cas intéressant ne s'était présenté depuis plusieurs jours et il commençait à s'ennuyer. En tant normal il aurait étè embêter Wilson mais le jeune cancérologue n'était pas encore revenu de sa pose déjeuner. Il pensa un instant à aller martyriser un peu ses trois souffres douleurs qui avaient la malchance d'être sous ses ordres mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il envoya la balle contre la porte, elle rebondit et il la rattrapa. Il n'y avait vraiment rien a faire dans cet hôpital. Il renvoya la balle et tourna sur son siége.

- Hé ! tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un

House arrêta le siége et ce retrouva en face de Wilson, il avait visiblement reçu la balle du médecin en plein visage

- Au moins il sera déjà arrivé pour se faire soigner. Déclara House en s'élançant à nouveau sur sa chaise

Wilson soupira et vint s'asseoir devant le bureau de son ami.

- Qu'est ce que t'arrive ? Tu es enfermé ici depuis ce midi.

House s'immobilisa pris un air ému

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Comme s'est gentil !

Wilson soupira

- Sérieusement House, tu ne viens plus me voir quant je suis en rendez-vous, tu ne vas même plus emmerder Cuddy

A l'évocation du nom de sa directrice, House senti son corps se tendre et son cœur s'accéléra. Il serra les points et soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Wilson ?

- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse.

House levât les yeux au ciel

- Tout va bien, je vois pas ce qui dérange ? Ah ! oui, je sais, maintenant que ne vient plus t'embéter, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas faire ton boulot.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Wilson

- C'est sa House, cache-toi encore derrière ton humour qui d'ailleurs ne fait rire que toi. Le jeune médecin se levât et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'House allait soupirer de soulagement, Wilson se retourna pour ajuter

- Tu sais House, tu ne pourras pas toujours te protéger du monde entier, car que tu le veuille ou non, il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui s'imtérraisent a toi.

- Sur ces dernières paroles, Wilson sortis du bureau de son ami.

House resta un instant immobile dans son siége, décidément, cette journée était de loin la pire qu'il n'est passer depuis bien longtemps. Il s'était lever vers 10 h du matin et avait déjeuné tranquillement, il avait regardé la télé jusqu'à 11 h 30 puis il s'était décider à aller bosser. Jusque la, rien de bien éxéptionelle. Il avait garé sa moto et s'est à ce moment la qu'il avait vu Cuddy sortir de l'Hospital, il avait décidé d'aller la faire un peu enrager histoire de voir de quelle humeur elle était « sa pour voir, j'ais vu » pensa-t-il.

En effet, au début, tout s'était bien passé, elle était rentrée dans son jeu, puis il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin et elle s'était emportée, elle lui avait balancé à la figure qu'il lui pompait son énergie et elle avait fini par lui dire de rester éloigner d'elle.

House se leva et alla ramasser la balle en mousse que Wilson avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne parvenait pas s'enlever de la tête les paroles de Cuddy. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui répétait que c'était cette dispute qui le tracassait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. House secouât la tête pour faire taire cette petite voix « Cuddy connaît les règles, il s'agit de sexe et rien d'autres » il répéta cette phrase dans sa tête pendant plusieurs minutes. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal que cela se passe ainsi entre eux, il avait toujours était attirer par elle et elle était fasciner par son talent et m'hésiter pas a lui tenir tête ce que House trouvait très excitant.

« oui, elle sait, elle a le choix »

il décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit et aller voir ce que faisaient ses larbins mais Wilson entra comme une furie dans son bureau

- House

Le diagnosticien levât les yeux aux ciels

- Je vais bien Wilson, je sais que tu fais un transfère sur moi depuis que ta femme tas quitter mais s'est pas une bonne idée nous deux.

- House

- Vraiment Wilson, je pense que tu as besoin de décompresser un peu, tiens, je vais e donner le numéro de ma call girl après tous je la paie en utilisant ton numéro de carte de crédit

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une ? hurla presque le médecin

House s'arrêta net de parler et regardât son ami, il semblait essouffler et il était plus pale que du plâtre

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda House intriquer

- Cuddy a eu un accident, elle est en salle d'opération

_Voila, vous aimez ? pour le prochain chapitre, je sais pas quant il arriveras _

_bisous _

_a plus _


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde, je sais que sa fait lomgtemts et j'éspére que vous m'en voulez pas trop de vous faire attendre, voila le sixiéme chapitre de ma fics j'éspére que ca va vous plaire _

Chapitre 6

Le cœur d'House fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il dévisageât Wilson pour savoir si celui-ci plaisantait ou non mais le visage du jeune cancérologue ne portait aucune trace d'amusement. House sentit poindre en lui une sensation qu'il n'éprouvait d'ordinaire jamais : de l'inquiétude

- House ?

Il sursauta, Wilson semblais attendre une réaction de sa part, mais House ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot, il était tétanisé, Cuddy, SA Cuddy était en salle d'opération, la même salle d'opération ou il avait envoyé tellement de personne

- HOUSE ! dit quelque chose

House revint à la réalisé.

- Ou est-elle ?

Wilson ferma les yeux

- ils l'ont emmenée en salle d'opération numéro 4

House attrapa sa canne et se précipita hors de son bureau, son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il traversa le couloir ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser auprès des nombreuses personnes qu'il bousculait

- Ou tu vas ? demanda Wilson qui l'avait suivi

House ne répondit pas trop occupé à enfoncer le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela, il devait s'agir d'une erreur, Cuddy était la personne la plus prudente qu'il n'ait jamais connu, il était presque sur qu'elle allait même jusqu'à vérifier 3 fois si sa porte d'entrer était bien fermée.

Les portes de s'ouvrir et House et Wilson pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Apparemment une voiture l'aurait percutée alors qu'elle

- Wilson ! l'interrompus House

- Oui ?

- La ferme

Wilson écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien de plus. House lui ne voulait rien entendre, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur alors a quoi bon écouter cette histoire il soupira « pourquoi les ascenseurs sont-ils si lent dans cet hôpital ? » Comme pour lui donner tort, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

House l'infirmière qui se précipita sur lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il pénétra dans la pièce d'où l'on pouvait voir les interventions en cours.

Il resta immobile face à la vitre.

Elle était-la !

On lui avait fait une trachéostomie pour qu'elle puisse respirer et les médecins étayaient de stabiliser son état.

A cet instant House senti son corps se tendre, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais une chose était sure, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une femme aussi forte que Cuddy étendu et impuissante. Il supportait encore moins d'être impuissant, il aurait voulu descendre les aider « saloperie de jambe » Il frappa avec sa canne sur la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger à regarder c'est médecins qu'il disait incompétent s'acharner à sauver Cuddy.

C'était la première fois qu'House voulait vraiment se tromper sure son appréciation des gens

Quant il entendis le moniteur cardiaque émettre un son continue, il manqua de suffoquer, il ne reprit son souffle que lorsqu'il reparti a rythme lent mais régulier.

- House ?

La voix de Wilson était douce et apaisante, House qui s'était un peu reprit se tourna vers Wilson

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arriver ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure

- Une voiture l'aurait percuté, dans l'heure de midi le choc à du être extrêmement violent, l'autre conductrice était morte quant les ambulanciers son arriver, ils ont bien cru que Cuddy l'était aussi tellement son pou et sa tension étaient basses.

- Ils l'ont transportés ici et on a tout de suite dit aux docteurs Andrew et Eras de venir

Wilson s'arrêta

- Que ce qu'elle a exactement ?

le jeune cancérologue baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre

- Wilson ! le pressât House

Wilson soupira

- Elle a une hémorragie interne, probablement une commotion cérébrale et sa tension et très basse.

House fronça les sourcils, Wilson avait les yeux les fuyant et sa voix était tendue, il lui cachait quelques chose

- C'est tout ?

Son ami hocha la tête

- Wilson dit moi ce que tu me cache

- Ecoute……..je……heu

- Maintenant !

Wilson lâchât un soupir

- Il est possible que la colonne vertébrale ait était toucher.

_Alors ? laissez moi une reviews pour me dire si sa vous plais ou pas _

_bis _

_a plus _


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut a tous, je suis désoler de pas avoir poster depuis lomgtemp mais je suis déborder en ce moment voici une suite a ma fanfic, j'éspére que sa vous plairas _

Chapitre 7

Des voix, des mots, une sirène, Cuddy ne se souvenait pas de grand chose lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait dans une des chambres de l'Hôpital, elle ferma à nouveaux les yeux pour essayer de ce souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais abandonna l'idée en s'entant une douleur vive dans son coup. Elle repéra la sonnette d'appel sur son lit et tendit le bras. Rien. Elle réessayât.

Toujours rien, une vague de panique commenta à l'envahir, elle tenta de bouger les jambes, les bras, la tête.

Rien. On aurait dit que son corps refuser de répondre aux ordres de son cerveau.

- Docteur Cuddy !!

Lisa avait parfaitement reconnu la voix du docteur Cameron

- Ca….Camer….on ?

Sa voix était rauque est tremblante mais la jeune femme l'entendit, elle se précipita au-dessus de Cuddy pour lui parler.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passer ?

- N…Non

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, en sortant déjeuner

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, elle se souvenait être sortit de l'Hospital, puis elle s'était disputer avec House. HOUSE ! . Elle se souvenait maintenant, il l'avait provoqué et elle avait pris la voiture dans un état second.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Cuddy planta son regard dans celui de Cameron qui l'observait avec attention

- Je n'arrive pas a bougé, qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Elle vit le visage d'Allison se contracter pendant une fraction de secondes mais la jeune femme se reprit très vite.

- On vous a opéré, vous avez fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques et on vous a donné un anesthésique très puissant, attendez encore un peu.

Lisa ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Cameron venait de dire elle était médecin, elle savait très bien qu'aucun anesthésique n'était capable de vous empêcher de bouger totalement.

- Je suis paralysée, c'est ça ?

Le sourire rassurant de Cameron s'effaçât et elle soupira

- On n'en sait rien pour l'instant, on vous a fait biopsie et on attend les résultats, écoutez Cuddy, je ne vais pas vous mentir, il se peut que vous soyez paralyser durant le reste de vos jours mais il se peut aussi que se soit dût au choc, il faut attendre.

Cuddy était très troubler de la détermination qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Cameron, elle avait toujours pris la jeune femme pour un médecin trop sensible et naïve. Elle sourit décidément, elle devrait apprendre a mieux connaître les gens.

- Vous avez raison Allison.

- Bien, je vais appeler le Docteur Wilson

- D'accord

Cameron lui adressa un dernier sourire et sortit de la chambre. Cuddy ferma les yeux. Elle essayât de ne pas penser au pire, après tout, elle était en vie s'était déjà une bonne chose, elle soupira au moins elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Epuisée par toutes ces émotions et ces réflexions, elle finit par s'endormir et ne vit pas House discuter avec Cameron dans le couloir.

_Voila alors ? laissez moi une reviews histoir de me dire ce que vous en penssez _

_bisoux _

_a plus _


	8. Chapter 8

_Salu, bien que j'ai pas l'impression que grand monde  lise ce que j'écris, je poste la suite de ma fic_

_bonne lecture _

Chapitre 8

House était montait monter sur le toit de l'Hospital histoire de réfléchir un peu, Cuddy s'était réveiller depuis déjà plusieurs heures et il n'était pas encore allait la voir « pourquoi irais-je ? S'est vrai quoi, je vais jamais voir mes patients alors pourquoi irais-je la voir ELLE ? » Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image de Cuddy sur ce lit d'Hôpital, il revit le moment ou Cameron lui avait parlé dans le couloir. Apparemment Cuddy n'avait pas longtemps a comprendre ce qui lui arriver, elle avait demander à Cameron d'être franche.

- Ah t'es-la ! je te cherche depuis une demi-heure au moins, je commençais à m'inquiet

House tourna la tête pour voir Wilson s'approcher de lui, le jeune cancérologue semblait fatiguer. House voulut trouver une réplique comme il savait les faire mais il renonçât, il n'avait pas la force de penser a autre chose qu'a Cuddy, a cette idée, son cœur se serra, depuis quant cette femme avait-elle prit une aussi grande place dans son esprit ?

Ce fut la voix de Wilson qui le ramena à la réalité

- Ecoute, je sais que tu déteste parler et que tu préfère te planquer derrière des blagues et des remarques cyniques mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais te confier à quelqu'un.

Wilson avait dit ça d'une traite sans même reprendre sa respiration comme s'il redoutait la réaction d'House. Il fut réellement surprit lorsque son amis ne montra aucune réaction.

- House ? Es ce que ….

- Je ne peux pas. L'intérompit House

Wilson soupirâ

- Comme tu veut, continu a fuir, je te rappelle juste que Cuddy est encore la directrice de cette Hôpital et que tu devra l'affronter un jour ou l'autre.

House eu un rire cynique

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a mieux faire en ce moment que de savoir si je fais ou non mes heures de consultations

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler et tu le sais.

- Tu es devenu médium Jimmy !

- Bon je te laisse si tu as retrouvé ton humour s'est que tu vas déjà mieux espérons que Cuddy suive ton exemple pour une fois.

Wilson quitta le toit et House poussa un soupire de soulagement, tout se qu'il voulait s'était être seul, encore plus que d'habitude il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

La dernière phrase de Wilson lui revint en tête. Il serra les mâchoires, bien sur que Cuddy allait se remettre, elle était forte, il y avait plus de rage de rage vivre chez elle que chez quiconque après tout, elle avait réussit a finir major de sa promotion et elle diriger un Hôpital.

- Elle est forte.

Répétât-il a haute voix comme pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui il hurlait de ce rappelait ce jour ou dans cet ascenseur il l'avait vu anéanti par la perte de son enfant. Il lui avait fait une promesse ce jour la, une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue, il n'avait même pas essayait, ils ce contentaient de coucher ensemble et il repartait ensuite. Cuddy faisait semblant de ne pas lui en vouloir et il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux rougit de larmes et ses cernes. Non, Cuddy n'était pas si forte que ça, elle pouvait craquer et il le savait.

Tout d'un coup la lumière se fit dans son esprit et House sut exactement se qu'il devait faire. Il se releva se passa une main sur le visage et a l'intérieur

* * *

De son coter Cuddy était de plus en plus inquiète, les effets de l'anesthésie s'étaient dissiper depuis longtemps mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas a faire le moindre mouvement, elle avait vu le médecin. Le pronostique n'était pas très bon mais pas catastrophique , apparemment, la colonne vétrébrale n'avait pas était toucher, il s'agissait d'un nerf qui s'était coincer entre deux vertèbres, le médecin il avait dit qu'avec beaucoup de rééducation et une opération elle avait 40% de chances de retrouver toute sa mobilier.

« 40%, ça reste 60% de chances de ce retrouvés paralyser pour toujours ou d'y rester » Elle n'avait pas encore décider ce qu'elle aller. Elle soupira de frustration quant elle voulut tourner la tête pour voir l'heure sans succès

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Qui est ce ?

Aucune réponse mais elle sentait sa présence dans la pièce. Elle perçut des pas et un léger glissement, son cœur se serra sa ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle ferma les yeux, elle devait être en train de dormir et elle allait se réveiller. Les battements de son cœur se fit anarchique lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de ce visiteur sur son visage.

- Ouvrez les yeux !

L'ordre était cinglant et le ton autoritaire, Cuddy pressa encore plus les paupières, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle refusait d'affronter son regard, elle savait qu'elle n'y lirait aucune pitiés, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y lirait et ça l'effrayer plus encore.

- Ouvrez les yeux docteur Cuddy !

Le sang de Cuddy se glaça, comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui rappelait qu'elle était médecin alors qu'elle était sur ce lui d'hôpital impuissant ? Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte mais elle savait que maintenant qu'il était la, il ne laisserait pas tomber

- Affrontez-moi Cuddy, montrer moi que j'ais eu tord de ne pas tenir ma promesse.

Cuddy ouvrit instantanément les yeux

_Voila, je sais pas ce que vous en penssez mais vous pouvez toujours laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit _

_a plus _

_bis _


End file.
